Haze
by NightSkyWitch485
Summary: "Yes, this is a wedding ring. That means I am married." He half shouted while waving his hand around for people to see, causing staff to look outside of their cubicles. "Well, sure it means your married, but it does not mean you're happily married." Ino retorted. She appeared in his life at the most obscure time, but it was the most obscurely perfect timing. AU ObitoxIno
1. Arc One Chapter one

**Haze**

_This story came to me waiting in line at subway while waiting to board my plane for spring break. Honestly, I get really hyper when I think how excited I am for this. For real. I have big plans. This is an AU, I have just come to really love writing these. Also a crack pairing. Yes. Ino and Obito. YES, she is of legal age. If you don't dig AU and strange pairings, this story probably is not for you. I am going to incorporate as many characters as I can in this story, so stick around, it will be a doozy. ;)_

* * *

A baby screams. A toddler yells for more milk and an annoyed Uchiha's life has never appeared this grim before now.

Bedtime use to be a time of peace. Or maybe even a little loving. However, these days, Obito Uchiha couldn't get half a foot within his wife without her kicking the man away.

At first, Obito deemed this to be natural with new mothers, surely Rin would come around some time and go back to being the little spoon to his big one. These days, it was as if there was an invisible line on their sheets that says "DO NOT CROSS".

And now it seemed the only time his wife suggested sex is when she wanted to procreate. Figures.

And of course, his friends made digs at him all the time for it. Even in his younger days, Obito never caught a break. It was a miracle he even landed as good of a job at his family corporation. Hell, his younger cousin would probably be above him soon though, that brat Sasuke.

"Obito…. Can can you PLEASE get up with the baby for ONCE?" an angry Rin groaned. He almost wanted to cry, but if he did, his _lovely_ wife would probably berate him the next times they had their friends over. And she had only got up with the kid _once _in the last week.

He screamed into his pillow, releasing built up tension. He rolled back over and put a sweet smile on his face, even though his wife would not see it. "You know what-?" He started.

"What?!" Rin roared, causing him to flinch.

"Fine. I am not arguing with you at three thirty in the_ fucking_ morning. I will take care of the kids. Even though _I'm _the one with a job, and _I'm _the one that gets up at five in the morning, but don't worry honey, I will take care of it _all,_" inside the man was seething.

Normally Obito was not this brash towards Rin, but the woman didn't even work. She sat on her ass all day and watched Real Housewives and maybe played with her kids, and that is a very slim maybe. She had become a little lazy after their first was born, Aiko, but the loving husband had turned a blind eye, seeing as he was at the office most the day. Rin decided to quit her day job at a local clinic and become a full time mommy. After Aiko turned two, they tried for number two, and oh boy, did they get it. Keiko was born and being the loving husband Obito was, he decided to take some paternal leave this time, to help Rin out with both kids, so she was not as overwhelmed. It wasn't until then did he realize how god awful lazy his wife had grown. He wasn't even helping. He was the one doing all the work his whole break off.

At least the first time around, she had breast fed, so she had to at least do that, but with Keiko, she didn't even do that. Formula it was! So it was free reign for Obito to take over everything while she did…. Well nothing.

Obito had tried to complain to his friends, but it was all to no avail. They thought he was just being whiny, since Rin put up a good facade while they were around.

Obito sighed and got up once again. So much for sleep.

* * *

"Ino, I told you Sasuke would get us these jobs. Can you believe we actually start work at his family's company, in like, four hours? This is practically the beginning of the road to marriage for him and I!" Sakura jumped around her room while her best friend, Ino, laid face down on her bed.

"Hey, forehead, mind shutting up so I can get at least an hour of sleep?"

"How are you even tired, this is this best day of our life."

Ino snorted. "Yeah, maybe for you. I don't see what the big deal is, plus Naruto is starting with us too, it's not like it's _that _big of a deal," She honestly did not know how Naruto could have possibly landed any job.

"Yeah well, you use to like Sasuke too, you should understand how I feel," Sakura crossed her arms. Sure Ino may have really liked the Uchiha at one point, but come on! That was practically an elementary crush. _Maybe _middle school, but nothing beyond that.

"A long time ago, maybe," Ino sighed into her pillow.

"Oh Ino, just think of all the eligible Uchiha bachelors that will be working there. Of course, no one beats Sasuke but just imagine. We could become related through Uchiha marriage," Sakura imagined, staring off into the distance.

"No thanks," Ino said, before drifting off, since Sakura finally shut up.

* * *

Obito did not think he would survive the day by any means. He arrived in his department to see the head honcho of the whole company, Fugaku Uchiha standing there, along with his youngest son, Sasuke.

"You are not looking very sharp today, Uchiha," Fugaku observed. Obito wanted to explain why he looked like a mess, but there was really no point.

"Yeah. Sorry, late night," He stated.

"Well you better wake up, you will be getting 3 new employees today. They will need your attention."

Obito swallowed hard. Why was he not informed of this earlier? Why was he even getting new employees? They was barely any job openings in the company at all, and the jobs that were open certainly were not located in the department Obito oversaw,".

"Ummmmm." Obito was unsure of what to say. It is not like he could really say no if Fugaku was insisting.

"Speak boy," his boss demanded.

"Why? I have zero openings, sir. It isn't plausible for-".

Fugaku cut him off before he could finish. "My son wanted to help some old friends out. We figured the would excel most in your department. What's done is done. They will be working for you. End of story," obviously the mans word was final.

Obito frowned. What was he even suppose to have them do? Have them be his lapdogs and just have them do mindless errands? He supposed that could work but he already had a secretary for a reason.

As he pondered that, his regular employees started filing in. It was a department of two hundred, well now it would be two hundred and three. He saw one two of his loudest employees, Deidara and Hidan walk in.

They had both worked there about two years. They could be loud but they were fine workers.

"Sup, motherfucke-" surprisingly Hidan stopped himself when seeing Fugaku. Even though the damage had been done.

Fugaku turned his head to Obito. "Interesting staff members you have, Obito," he mused. "It is a good thing you will be getting fresh blood," Fugaku stated.

Sasuke finally spoke up. "They are here father," he nodded towards the elevator where the trio of Naruto, Ino and Sakura stood.

"Sakura, please help me with this tie!" the blond guy pleaded.

"Seriously, Naruto?!" Sakura screeched.

Obito was actually flabbergasted. First of all, that "Tie" was now just a huge knot tied around the kids neck. Secondly, the girl with the pink hair, which he had decided was probably natural due to her eyebrows also being pink, looked as if she was going clubbing, not to a day at the office. The only one that looked decently dressed was the blonde girl.

Out of the corner of his eye, he actually saw Sasuke facepalm. Obito smirked and decided to walk over to the trio.

"Ahhh, why don't you guys come on in?" Obito suggested to the trio.

"Hey, who are you? Narutos screechy voice asked.

Obito sighed and took a deep breath. "I guess I am your guys' new boss," he tried to hide the despair from his face.

"Oh cool," Sakura walked over to Obito. "Sasuke works with us, right?"

Obito mentally rolled his eyes. "No, Sasuke will not be working with you," Another fangirl, Obito assumed. He had never understood the appeal for his younger cousin.

"...Wait what? Sasuke?" she asked the younger Uchiha.

He smirked. "Sorry, Sakura. I work in a different department. But don't worry, Obito is an okay boss," the younger Uchiha hummed.

Obito usually would have held his tongue, but the lack of sleep was getting to him. "Hey, what the hell is that suppose to mean?" he glared at his younger cousin.

"Nothing. I will see you all later," he started to exit with his father.

"But Sasuke!" Sakura pleaded for him to stay.

"Oh Sakura, shut up," the blonde girl finally spoke up. "What the hell did you expect? For you and Sasuke to be taking breaks together and have some afternoon delights?"

Obito laughed and Sakura puffed out a "Whatever."

"Ew that is gross, Ino," Naruto whined.

"Oh, what are you? Nine?" Ino rolled her eyes and flipped her hair behind her shoulders.

"Maybe I am," Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Wow, how mature of you," Ino crossed her arms and turned to Obito. "So what are we suppose to be doing?"

Obito scrunched up his face and frowned. "Well to be honest, I really don't know. I wasn't aware I getting new staff until like five minutes ago. And to be blunt, my department is full."

"Oh," is all Ino said. "Does that mean we can't work here?" she asked.

"I mean, my boss said you have to, so I will just have to find something for you all to do, I guess," Obito frowned and in walked his secretary, who his wife always seemed to think he was having an affair with. Hell, _everyone _seemed to think that. He wasn't surprised people thought that though, Konan was too hot for her own good. Obito was pretty sure she was dating someone though.

"Wowza," Naruto whistled as Konan walked past him, which caused Obito to glare. She stopped and turned around to face him. "Idiot." Was all she said, and she carried on to her desk, which sat outside of Obito's office.

Naruto noticed the irritated look on his face, "Oh I get it, she is yours, right?" Obito bit his tongue.

"No! I am actually _happily _married," He huffed. Though he sometimes _did_ wish he got to tap that.

"Hah, what a lie, yeah," Deidara stuck his head out of his cubicle. Obito gave him death glare and stomped over to him and held his left hand in his face.

"Here, see this? Yes, this is a wedding ring. That means I am married," He half shouted while waving his hand around for people to see, causing staff to look outside of their cubicles.

"Well, sure it means your married, but it does not mean you're _happily _married," Ino retorted.

Obito sighed once again. "Why does it matter to all of you what my relationship status is? This is work. We come here to work. Nothing else. There is no need for any of us to discuss our private life here," He crossed his arms. "Now, let me show you around our department," He motioned for them to follow.

Obito gave them the grand tour, which ended by showing the trio the inside of his office.

"Awwww are these your kids?" Naruto fawned over a photo of Aiko holding a newborn Keiko. Ino and Sakura agreed the children were very cute.

"Uhh, yeah. They are mine," Obito nodded while glancing around the room wishing they would have just avoided asking. He loved his kids but his new employees didn't need to know everything about him.

"They are really cute. Mr. Uchiha," Sakura giggled. She had always wanted kids. Specifically Sasukes.

"Thanks. Right so, there really isn't any cubicle space for you guys right now so what I will do is assign you to another staff member so you can help them out until I figure something else out," Obito ran his fingers through his hair.

He pondered who he should pair with who. He immediately decided he would have Ino work with Konan. After some thought, he put Sakura with Deidara and Naruto would just work with him for now. Mostly so he could make sure the idiot didn't mess anything up.

"Alright, whoever you are working with will tell you what to do. And Naruto, just sit here for a minute," instructed Obito to the blond.

"Aye aye, boss," Naruto saluted him. Obito's eye twitched. This was not how he expected his day to start.

**Next time:** Obito and Ino have an actual conversation. Obito plots to expose Rin to his friends. Kakashi makes an appearance.

**Thank you all for reading. I decided against using honorifics. Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated.**


	2. Arc One Chapter two

**Haze**

_Arc one { Out of the blue } Chapter two_

Obito entered his office to find Naruto spinning around in his chair.

"Hey! Stop that!" Naruto stopped the spinning and steadied himself.

"Oh hi boss, is it time to get down to work, because I'm a hard worker! Believe it!"

"Something is not allowing me to believe that notion," Obito deadpanned. "Anyway, yeah it's time to work, but you will be doing a different type of work than the others," Obito smirked at the thought. This was perfect.

"Really?! Does that mean I'm more important than the others?" Naruto bounced up and down in his seat like a little kid on Christmas.

"Well when it comes to my personal life, yes," now, Obito may be contradicting what he said earlier to his staff, but he didn't care right now, this had to be done.

"I thought we couldn't talk about our personal life here?" the blond questioned.

"Well, this will just be our little secret, okay? Now, let me tell you, my wife is the laziest woman in the world, and it is time to expose her," Obito almost felt bad for talking about Rin this way, but he had reached his wits end. "So you and me are going to install some little security cameras in my house. So one, I can spy on her while I am gone to make sure my children are okay, and two, I can prove to my friends and family she is a lazy bitch," He smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Wow boss, you must really hate your wife," Naruto was a little uneasy about this. Wasn't this an invasion of privacy? He would never do this to whoever he married.

"No, of course I don't hate her, but she needs to learn that it's not o-fucking-kay to sit on her ass all day and ignore our kids, and then put all the work on me when I get home," the man glared at the thought. "So first things first, we need to find some security cameras, and that is your first task,".

Obito set up Naruto on a laptop in his office and had him do a search for cameras. He reminded him that they needed to be discreet and good quality. Price didn't matter at this point.

Obito left him to that and decided to go check on his other new staff members. He exited his office to find Ino sorting through some papers, while Konan was no where to be found.

"How are you doing?" he asked her.

She looked up and gave him a grim expression. "Fine I guess," she looked back down at the papers.

Obito clicked his tongue and took a swig of coffee. "Something tells me you don't want to work here," he raised an eyebrow.

Ino widened her eyes and looked up at the man. "Oh no, of course I do, I-".

Obito shook his head and laughed. "You don't have to lie to me, you know,".

Ino sighed. "Sakura _may _have forced me, but I needed the income anyway," she felt bad admitting it but he didn't seem much like he would care.

"Ah." Obito mused." Well, I could always fire you," he smirked, nodding his head.

"Wait, what? No, please I need this job," she started explaining.

Obito chuckled. "Don't worry, Ino was it? You seem to be doing a fine job," complimenting her.

"Yeah, Ino Yamanaka." she said, blushing from his compliment.

"Mmm, well you are doing good Yamanaka. Keep it up," He said as he walked over the cubicles to check on Sakura and Deidara.

"Ugh, are you even going to do any work?!" Obito heard the pink haired girl shout.

"Oh no." Obito whispered. He came to the cubicle to find Deidara sculpting something out of clay. "Deidara! What the hell are you doing?" Obito yelled.

"Oh… Hey there Obito. I was just taking a little morning break, yeah.." Deidara's eyes were looking back and forth.

"He is such a liar. We haven't done anything that would qualify as work," Sakura sighed in disgust with her hands on her hips.

"Look Deidara, put the damn clay away and do some, you know, WORK," Obito yelled.

"Right, whatever, yeah," Deidara huffed, tossing his hair back.

After a few hours of searching, it seemed that Obito and Naruto had decided on a set of security cameras. "So are these the ones, boss?" Naruto asked.

Obito tapped his chin and nodded. "Yeah, yeah they are. Order them, here is my debit card information," Obito felt like the kid wouldn't do anything stupid with it, for some reason he actually trusted him.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wow you trust me with this?" he was happy that his boss might actually have some faith in him. Most people who had ever employed him brushed him off as an idiot.

Obito rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Just give it back to me when you're done," as he said that, Konan's voice came in over the intercom.

"Mr. Uchiha, call on line one," Obito strolled over to his desk and picked up his phone.

"Obito Uchiha here, can I help you?" he said, trying to sound somewhat professional.

"Oh, Obito you sound so cute trying to be all business like," the voice on the other line gushed.

"What do you want, Kakashi?" Obito sighed into the phone.

"Wow, is this how you treat all of your callers?" Kakashi mused.

"Get to the point." he glared. Obito didn't have time for Kakashi's games today. Especially after getting no sleep the night before.

"Fine, fine, wanna go out for drinks after work? Around five?" he asked the Uchiha.

Obito pondered the thought, Rin would probably be pissed and his kids most likely need him but damn it, he needed some time off for once. "Alright, text me where to go and I will be there," .

"Good, I actually have someone I want you to meet. So we will see you then," and then the phone clicked and the call was over.

Obito sighed, and slammed his phone down. "Did you get it ordered, Naruto?"

"Sure did!" Naruto grinned.

Obito smiled back. "Good, good. Now we wait for them to arrive," obviously they had them being delivered to the office, and not Obito's home.

* * *

It was finally the end of another tiring day. Obito was really surprised he didn't fall asleep, but he had been quite busy, per usual.

Kakashi had texted him and told him to meet him and his mystery guest at a bar called 'Blue'. Obito had never been there before but he had heard more of the younger crowds hung around there so he was confused as to why they were going there.

The exterior of the building seemed okay enough and surprisingly no one was really there yet, though he assumed most people came out later.

Obito pushed the door open and saw Kakashi standing there with a woman who had, well to be blunt, huge tits.

"Over here, Obito," Kakashi waved him over.

Obito almost laughed. "Oh don't worry, I couldn't have missed you guys,".

"It's my hair, isn't it? It _is_ spikier than usual," Obito rolled his eyes.

"Sure, we will go with that," said Obito as he walked closer to the supposed couple.

"Anyway, this is my new girlfriend, Anko," Anko stuck out her hand and Obito shook it. She had a pretty firm grip for a woman, but maybe that was just Obito being sexist

After observing her for awhile, Obito learned she had a very loud mouth and swore a lot. She seemed like a better fit for Hidan, not Kakashi, but he would not rain on his friends parade.

A few drinks in, Obito heard the door chime once again. And that is when he heard the trio of mostly idiots, who now worked for him

"Ino are really going to force me to drink?" Naruto whined.

"Yes. You need to man up for once." she elbowed him in the ribs jokingly.

"Yeah, Naruto." Sakura laughed, "Loosen up. We are of legal drinking age and we should take full advantage of it- oh.." that was when she saw her new boss sitting at the bar with two other people.

While the trio stopped in their tracks, Obito was trying to pretend like he didn't realize they were there. If they stayed, he would ignore them. It would probably be easy, right?

"Maybe we should go somewhere else?" Ino suggested, it might be weird having drinks at the same place as her boss.

"Nope," Naruto deadpanned. "We are staying here and I am finally going to drink. Hey, bartender dude, get me the strongest thing you got!" he yelled.

"Oh, Naruto," whispered Sakura as she shook her head. This wouldn't be good.

Ino sighed, "Well, forehead, we might as well kiss our jobs goodbye if Naruto makes a fool out of himself here tonight," she stated.

"Well maybe Mr. Uchiha will leave soon," Sakura suggested, hopeful, although Ino wasn't as sure as her friend. Maybe their boss wanted to stick around and make sure they were actually fit to work for him?

Obito was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't just leave his friend and his friends new girlfriend this early. That would be considered rude, but it was becoming increasingly awkward with his new staff members here. Sure, he was friends with some of the people that worked under him, but usually those friendships had formed before they began working for him.

"Oh come on Obito, have something stronger, you work too hard," great, now their friend Asuma was there. "Get this man a shot!" Asuma shouted, waving over the bartender.

"Really guys?" Obito frowned, "I have work tomorrow you know?" these people just didn't listen. They would tie him down and pour the drinks down his throat if he had to.

Over on the other side of the bar, Naruto was flapping his arms around, "Hey! Do you guys sell ramen here?!" He yelled over to the bartender.

"Naruto! Shut up, idiot. You are gonna get us fired!" Ino whispered as she covered his mouth. This was going down hill fast. Very fast. It had become obvious that alcohol and Naruto did not go well together.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder to see the trio and suddenly remembered he taught them in college, as he was a professor where they had attended. He taught basic college algebra. "Oh, my favorite students! I missed you guys, why don't you come over here? Meet my friends!" Kakashi suggested to his former students.

The trio hadn't even noticed that their old professor was here too, they were too focused on ignoring their boss. Although Professor Hatake had been great, it would be weird to drink with him, especially with their boss right next to him.

"No!" Obito and Ino yelled at the same time. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? I can understand why my former students may not want to share a drink with their old hag of a professor, but why should you care, Obito?" questioned Kakashi.

Obito gave an uneasy laugh, "Well I mean come on, Kakashi, who wants to hang out with their old students? Only losers" he laughed again and his friends gave him a strange look.

"Gotta be one to know one, eh Obito?" Kakashi winked at the man.

"Ahh, I get it," Asuma started, "You find those pretty little young things attractive don't you, Obito?" Asuma teased.

Obito nearly spit out his drink. "What? No! No, I do not! That is ridiculous," he crossed his arms and tried to glare even though his face was beet red.

Kakashi laughed. "You never were good at hiding how you feel, huh Obito?"

"Oh god, please stop," he whined. "Fine, I don't care, they can come over here," he sighed.

"Well these kids are different than your average students anyway, come on over guys!" Kakashi waved his former students over.

"Oh believe me, I know," Obito whispered under his breath. Asuma heard him and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Really, don't you think this is weird, professor?" Sakura insisted.

"Not at all, you guys were great students and its good to see you again," he smiled, and ordered another round of drinks for everyone.

Obito noticed that Naruto was staring at him with an odd look and he knew the blond was about to say something to him. He mouthed "no" to him repeatedly, practically begging him not to, but it didn't work.

"Oh hey there, boss!" Naruto grinned. "Almost forgot you were here," the blond cheered.

"Why me?" Obito looked up and whispered to the ceiling.

Kakashi turned to his friend. "Wait, Naruto works for you, Obito?" he inquired.

Obito sighed. "Yeah, all three of them do," this day just kept getting worse.

"Oh, so thats why you didn't want to drink with them," Anko laughed.

"Yep, my boss over there is a real sneak. Has me doing a super secret project for him," a red faced Naruto laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Naruto! Shut up!" Obito pleaded.

"Oops, aha, sorry boss," Naruto laughed again. Obito just wanted to go home and sleep forever at this point.

"Alright, let's change the subject kids," said Anko, "So Obito, you said you are married, right?" she asked.

"Yes," the man sighed, "Why do you ask?" he questioned, running his fingers through his black hair.

"Okay, well on average, how often do you fuck your old lady?" After that the room became silent, except for Obito who began choking on his drink.

"W-what?!" he stammered.

"Oh, you heard me," the big breasted woman grinned.

Obito actually felt like he was dying inside. Who asks things like this?

"Well, for your information, Anko, I have not had sex since my second child was conceived. Happy now?" Obito was about fifty shades of red.

"Wow, rough life," Ino blurted out, and she covered her mouth right afterwards. "Sorry," she whispered.

Obito actually laughed. "You are right, Yamanaka. Life is rough, and I am sorry to disappoint you all, but it is time I get home to make sure my kids are alright,"

"Why wouldn't they be? Rin is a great mother." Kakashi smiled.

With that, Obito let out a sharp laugh and left the bar.

**Next time:** Obito and Rin have it out, everyone experiences hangovers, a new business opportunity comes to light, and Obito and Ino share an awkward moment.

**Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated.**


End file.
